Alice Wake
by KylaBosch
Summary: After a lifetime of running and hiding from it, Alice learns that even the greatest darkness must cower to the smallest ray of light. Alice/Alan.
1. Awareness

**Author's Notes:** A collection of drabbles/ficlets exploring Alice's history, her relationship with Alan and the darkness that threatens to destroy all she loves.

I'm neither a professional writer, nor an English literature professor, so go easy on me. I assure you any and all mistakes be it grammar/spelling or otherwise are not intentional.

As always this fandom does not belong to me.

* * *

><p>As a child, Alice knew the dark was more than the absence of light; it was an entity with a mind of its own. With soulless eyes, it watched the world from the shadows, like a spider in its web. It breathed smoke and choked all that crossed its path with tendrils of inky blackness.<p>

Alice also knew that the darkness was after her, for what reason she could not say.

Her mother often chided her for having such fears, as did her father. Confused and concerned for their daughter's mental health, Alice parents took her to a variety of specialists. No amount of training, medicine, or examinations could cure the child of her night terrors.

They left Alice with a flashlight, and a nightlight in her room. In time, the child learned to keep her nightmares to herself. Alice even ceased to speak of the shadows that moved of their own accord. Silence was better than facing a lifetime of ridicule from those who could not understand.

Nothing could rid her of the nightmares, or the feeling that someone, or something was always watching her.


	2. The Shadow of Darkness

**Author's Notes:**A collection of drabbles/ficlets exploring Alice's history, her relationship with Alan and the darkness that threatens to destroy all she loves.

I'm neither a professional writer, nor an English literature professor, so go easy on me. I assure you any and all mistakes be it grammar/spelling or otherwise are not intentional.

As always this fandom does not belong to me.

* * *

><p>Alice was a child born of the light, as her grandmother once said. She also warned, that the darkness would always haunt her. The elder woman's words were more than an expression, it was a fact.<p>

Alice was five years old when she lost her mother to a drunk driver. It was a warm spring day when Alice returned home from school to learn that her mother would never return.

Everything changed that fateful day, and with it came a new horrifying revelation. This was not the same darkness that Alice had always known and feared it was something different, yet no less threatening. It was not like the shifting shadows that had haunted her in waking, and invaded her dreams. Instead, it was almost a presence, one that hung in the air like an unseen and unwanted guest. No amounts of flashlights, or nightlights could protect the child from the dark that now sought to tear her family apart.

The guilty, a wealthy business executive walked, while the innocent were buried. Soon after, her father fell prey to depression and rage, unable to live on without Alices' mother. His need for vengeance was only sated after the violent death of his wife's murderer. By fall, it was Alice's father who departed from her life. With the promise of a lifetime in jail, he found peace at the end of a noose's rope.

By winter, Alice had moved in with her grandmother. The old woman protected Alice from her father's actions and the shadow judgment long after the newsreels quit turning. The old eccentric artist was all that remained of the family the child once knew and loved. She was also was all that stood between Alice and the growing darkness that threatened her at every turn.

Though grandmother was able to protect her from the darkness of the world. In the end, nothing could protect Alice from her grandmothers' passing.


	3. Balance

**Author's Notes:**A collection of drabbles/ficlets exploring Alice's history, her relationship with Alan and the darkness that threatens to destroy all she loves.

I'm neither a professional writer, nor an English literature professor, so go easy on me. I assure you any and all mistakes be it grammar/spelling or otherwise are not intentional.

As always this fandom does not belong to me.

* * *

><p>Alice knew the darkness was after her, for what purpose she did not know. She hid in all the bright places, through the vicariousness of her friends, through the demands of her school, and through the refinement her work. Yet the more the young woman tried to hide, the more the dark haunted her.<p>

One by one, her friends fell prey to the empty promises and glamour of the fast life. Consumed by addictions, and other destructive vices, they faded from her life without ever saying good-bye. In the end, Alice was left alone; only her loyal camera remained by her side. Even as a student it was clear to all who knew her that Alice was a skilled photographer. Through her lenses, she captured stories, and mysteries with a single image, yet something was lacking.

'You need to find that balance,' her professor explained one fateful day. 'There can be no light without the dark. Without the dark, the light grows stagnant. We all need a little darkness in our lives, or perhaps it is the darkness that needs us.'

Alice never forgot the words spoken, nor could she ever forget the strange look in his eyes when he spoke them to her. Though she did not fully understand the meaning of his words, Alice knew better than to ignore the wisdom buried within them.

Two days later her professor ceased to show for work. Three days later, and the school learned of his suicide.


	4. So it Began

**Author's Notes:**A collection of drabbles/ficlets exploring Alice's history, her relationship with Alan and the darkness that threatens to destroy all she loves.

I'm neither a professional writer, nor an English literature professor, so go easy on me. I assure you any and all mistakes be it grammar/spelling or otherwise are not intentional.

As always this fandom does not belong to me.

* * *

><p>When Alan Wake entered Alice's life, her career had only begun. The infamous writer was not only late for his photo shoot, he was hung over, and clearly on some sort of (illegal) drugs. She had little tolerance for temperamental writers, and even less for their obnoxious agents.<p>

Alice accepted the job because it was the first offer she had received since graduating from university.

Photography was a popular career she promptly discovered, one that made short work of the weak-willed. For Alice there was no other option available. The photos she took, the moments captured, was the only way she knew how to communicate with the world. Without it her voice would fall silent, leaving her easy prey for the _darkness_ she so desperately feared.

Alan walked through her doors of her small studio and immediately Alice knew that her world was about to be changed.

_There can be no light without the dark. Without the dark, the light grows stagnant. We all need a little darkness in our lives, or perhaps it is the darkness that needs us.'_

The memory of her late professor's words replayed in her thoughts filling the photographer with a sense of clarity, and revelation. Their eyes met and in the writer's stormy gaze, Alice saw answers to questions that had never existed in her conscious mind before.

With a small smile, Alice greeted Alan with an extended hand, so began their journey.


	5. Hope

**Author's Notes:**A collection of drabbles/ficlets exploring Alice's history, her relationship with Alan and the darkness that threatens to destroy all she loves.

I'm neither a professional writer, nor an English literature professor, so go easy on me. I assure you any and all mistakes be it grammar/spelling or otherwise are not intentional.

As always this fandom does not belong to me.

* * *

><p>A shadow seemed to linger about Alan Wake that Alice could not ignore. The heaviness that hung about the writer ran deeper than his fiery temper or his destructive dependency on drugs and alcohol. It was as though the darkness was an undercurrent that flowed in his veins, only to surface in his eyes, whenever his guard was down.<p>

Against the advice of his best friend, and agent, Barry Wheeler, the troubled writer continued to rely on Alice's photography and photo manipulation skills. He hired her to not only work on his book covers but also other related promotional work for his writing. It was an opportunity that Alice could not refuse.

The writer's tumultuous nature left much to be desired, but the photographer soon learned how to weather his storms. Alice was nothing, if not professional. Yet the more she tried to keep Alan at arms length, the more personable and open the writer became. As Alice came to know Alan, she also came to understand the meaning behind her late professor's final words. Without the dark, the light grows stagnant. Without the light, there was no hope.

In the end Alice became Alan's last hope.


	6. No Turning Back

**Author's Notes:**A collection of drabbles/ficlets exploring Alice's history, her relationship with Alan and the darkness that threatens to destroy all she loves.

I'm neither a professional writer, nor an English literature professor, so go easy on me. I assure you any and all mistakes be it grammar/spelling or otherwise are not intentional.

As always this fandom does not belong to me.

* * *

><p>'Tell me a story,' Alice said with a mischievous gleam in her eye. It was a challenge she knew Alan could not refuse.<p>

'Give me a chance and I'll tell you a story that you will never forget,' the writer replied with a hint of a smile.

'Does it have a happy ending?' she asked feeling bold. Immediately his expression softened, as his eyes studied her intently.

'That depends on my muse,' he answered before continuing, 'If she'll allow me to have one.' The intensity of his gaze Alice had long since grown used to, the vulnerability she saw in his eyes still took time to adjust. Alan was not a man who openly expressed his softer emotions. He was a stoic sort, prone to bouts of anger and rage. To Alice he was an open book. A weary soul who used fire to hide the flood of pain and his drowning fears.

Over the two years, Alice had known him, not once had Alan tried to push the boundaries of their strange friendship, in spite the fact they both knew he was attracted to her. He never told Alice how he felt, or that she was the one for him. Alan preferred reactions to action, a trait that never ceased to confuse and dismay the young photographer.

His words, light-hearted and impish, did little to mask the weight of all he could not say. Slipping her hand into his own, Alice gave it a squeeze as she met his gaze with a smile on her lips. 'Only time will tell,' she truthfully answered.

He slipped an arm around her waist and drew her near. With a smile on his lips, he whispered in her ears a promise she would not soon forget. 'All I've ever wanted is all your willing to give.'

The night went on, and they never looked back.


	7. The Storm

**Author's Notes:**A collection of drabbles/ficlets exploring Alice's history, her relationship with Alan and the darkness that threatens to destroy all she loves.

I'm neither a professional writer, nor an English literature professor, so go easy on me. I assure you any and all mistakes be it grammar/spelling or otherwise are not intentional.

As always this fandom does not belong to me.

* * *

><p>The first time Alice knew Alan loved her it was during a heavy rain storm. It had been their first date; an initial disaster that became turning point neither ever forgot.<p>

The blackout came without warning, catching the photographer off guard. The darkness of night was thick and all encompassing when it descended upon her apartment. Alan had just arrived to her apartment, after a treacherous drive across the city. Though paralyzed with fear Alice attempted (and failed) to put on a brave face. Unable to move she stood frozen in place, her eyes fixed ahead to the small window of her studio where moonlight should have filled the room with light. The blustering rain outside blinded all light leaving only a wall of black.

'Alan?' the whimper of her voice was pathetic even to her own ears. Closing her eyes, Alice struggled to ignore the cold air, and the chill that made the hair stand up on the back of her neck. She could almost feel the inky black tendrils of blackness brushing against her skin, and hear the raspy breathing of something inhuman.

Suddenly the door to her studio flew open and the room was filled with the dim glow of candlelight. Warm arms wrapped around her and in that instant Alice knew, she was safe. Neither spoke a word as they departed the studio. Together they lit the many candles that decorated her living room, filling it with the warm glow of light.

Seated together on the age-old couch that had once been her grandmother's own, Alan broke the silence. 'Alice, you all right?' There was no mockery in his voice, neither any disgust nor annoyance.

'I'm fine now,' Alice admitted in shaky tones. In his eyes, she knew Alan was aware of the truth; there would be no hiding it, not anymore. 'I know its silly, but I've always been afraid of the dark,' she cautiously began. It was the first time since the passing of her grandmother that she spoke of her fears with anyone.

After Alice spoke of her aversions of the dark, Alan too, open up about his own fears. For this reason, Alice knew Alan loved her. The revelation did not come from his assurances, or even the warmth of his embrace. Rather, it was the fact he trusted her enough to reveal his own vulnerabilities.

In his darkness, she had found her light and for a time Alice knew peace.


	8. Taking a Stand

**Author's Notes:**A collection of drabbles/ficlets exploring Alice's history, her relationship with Alan and the darkness that threatens to destroy all she loves.

I'm neither a professional writer, nor an English literature professor, so go easy on me. I assure you any and all mistakes be it grammar/spelling or otherwise are not intentional.

As always this fandom does not belong to me.

* * *

><p>Working for Alan Wake was fast and without caution, being in a relationship with him was even more complex. If Alan were a blustering storm, then Alice was a lighthouse in the midst of it. Marriage came early on in their relationship, far sooner than most would have either anticipated or approved. It did not matter to them what others thought of their decision. The world could not hope to understand what they shared.<p>

However, it did not mean their relationship was without its complications. The darkness Alice once believed she had finally evaded surfaced once more. This time her husband was falling prey to its sirens call.

When one worked hard, they played hard. Alan's growing fame came at a price; one Alice was not certain was worth the cost. The long nights of partying, constant promotional touring, the never-ending phone calls, and interviews had taken its toll on the both of them. Alice knew she could weather the storm; she was not certain Alan would. His best friend and agent, Barry Wheeler, did little to alleviate her fears. His encouragement and poor influence brought out a side of Alan that shamed her.

With the production parties came heavy drinking. With the constant touring and publicity came the drugs. The man Alice had once befriended, and in time came to love ceased to be, leaving only an agitated, weary shadow of his former self.

Try as she might, Alice was helpless to save Alan from the darkness that threatened to consume him. The more she tried to distance herself from Alan, the more he tried to win her over. Apologies were nothing but empty words when there was no action to back it up. Only he had the power to chose whether or not to save himself.

Alice focused all of her attentions on her own work. Her up and coming exhibit _'Inflammatory'_ had become more than a commentary on the controversy of society ideology. It was a final attempt to fight against a darkness she could neither touch, nor destroy. Gone was the naïve child who stood helpless against the night. In her place stood a woman who was determined to face her fears. Like it or not, it was her duty to fight the dark.

Even greatest veil of darkness bowed to the smallest ray of light.


	9. Tables Turned

**Author's Notes:**A collection of drabbles/ficlets exploring Alice's history, her relationship with Alan and the darkness that threatens to destroy all she loves.

I'm neither a professional writer, nor an English literature professor, so go easy on me. I assure you any and all mistakes be it grammar/spelling or otherwise are not intentional.

As always this fandom does not belong to me.

* * *

><p>The dark presence stared at Alice, and Alice stared right back. The entity wore the skin of an old woman, yet to the photographer the creature's mask had long since worn thin.<p>

The darkness engulfed her, threatening to fill her heart with a new sense paralyzing fear. Alice could feel it edging at the corners of her mind, whispering poison in her ears, while phantom tendrils threatened to claw at her very soul. There was also an undercurrent of relief, as though they had been destined for this confrontation.

'You foolish girl, did you really think you could protect him from me?' The entity's words, thick and oily, hung heavy in the air.

Alice did not respond. Her thoughts had scattered as fear flooded her mind. She opened her mouth to speak but the words would not come. Gripped with fear she could only stare at the being; her arms wrapped tightly around her waist. Pleased by the woman's lack of response, the creature stepped forward closing the distance between them.

'This is so much greater than muses, writing, or even your pathetic marriage. This is about destiny. Yours, his, and mine.' The darkness calmly explained. 'The time has finally come to end this little game.'

The sound of typewriter keys tapping filled Alice's ears. Immediately memories of happier times surfaced in her thoughts. Though Alan was nowhere near, in her heart she knew he was near. A calm poured over her, and with it came a clarity she had long since forgotten.

_You are of the light child. It is your destiny to draw the dark to you. _ Her grandmother's words echoed in her thoughts. In the dark, Alice could almost see the elder woman standing by her side. Suddenly the dark was no longer so overwhelming.

'An entire life spent running away, hiding and playing the coward. Do you really think you can stop me?' the dark presence hissed, as dark tendrils reached out to where Alice stood. Instinctively she shrank back in fear, but to her surprise and relief, the oily darkness did not touch her. Twisting and twitching, the entity struggled to grab hold of Alice only to fall short. It was as though an unseeing force caught it.

_Without the dark, there can be no light. Without the light, there can be no hope. _

Recalling her late professor's words Alice came to a new realization. Something was very wrong here, or perhaps, very right. For reasons she could not hope to explain, Alice realized that in this strange place, this limbo, the dark could neither touch, nor harm her. 'Even the greatest darkness, must bow to the smallest ray of light,' she softly whispered to herself.

The warning hung in the air, heavy with anticipation. Infuriated by her statement, the dark presence attempted to slap Alice across the face, only to be stopped by the unseeing force.

Hissing a curse, the entity moved to attack again only to pause, as its eyes fell to her hands. In that moment Alice registered that her fingers was still clinging tightly to Alan's old light switch, the one he called the Clicker. Alice never believed in the tale, she was always so certain it had been another one of Alan's creative stories. Nevertheless, the trinket had become a lucky charm of sorts over the years, so it remained on her person, or nearby at all times. Gingerly parting her fingers, Alice took in the strange glow that seemed to hover about the switch. Alan's tale of the clicker no longer seemed so far fetched.

_If I ever got scared of the dark, I could just flip the switch and a magic light would scare the monsters away. _

Recalling Alan's words, Alice wondered if the small device in her hand was what had been protecting her from the entity all along. At the sight of the Clicker, the dark presence took a step back and cackled. 'Do you really think you can stop me child?'  
>Alice did not respond it was not necessary. The creature's reaction, though subtle, was answer enough for both of them. The tables had turned, and this time she would not back down. Aiming the clicker at the creature's face Alice turned the switch on and bathed the world in light.<p> 


End file.
